Like A Jar Of Honey
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jack talks Ianto into a day at home. In bed. Fluff ensues. Written for Panic! At The Police Box. Happy belated birthday!


**Title: **_**Like a Jar of Honey**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**Jack talks Ianto into a day at home. In bed. Fluff ensues ;D**_

**Author Notes: **_**I wrote this for Sian (Panic! At The Police Box) for her birthday last week. I'm sorry it took so long to be posted.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood I'd give her Ianto for the day...maybe...probably not...maybe Jack...but anyway, I don't.**_

"Jack...please explain your thinking."

"It's honey." Jack said simply, holding up the jar to the Welshman.

"Yes...going to need a _little_ more on your thinking process on this one."

"I was thinking, honey reminds me of you."

"How so?" Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"It's sweet and it never spoils." Jack smiled, "Just like you."

Ianto paused, staring at Jack's gentle smile and the prooffered jar of honey. He shook his head, smirking as he took in the words and held the jar from Jack's hands.

"You're crazy sometimes."

"I know." Jack chuckled, "Now, can I help you with that tie?"

"You just want to get into my bed."

"But it's such a soft bed. Seriously, softer than mine."

Ianto laughed, "No it's not."

"Is to me." Jack tugged gently on Ianto's red silk tie, "Could be that I love having a Welshman who looks sexy in red but even better out of it next to me in said bed."

"Not tonight Jack. I haven't slept in days."

"Spoilsport." Jack smirked.

"Come on. Bed."

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." Jack teased.

"Well you better because you keep me warm." Ianto tugged the captain's arm towards his bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sighed, moving his head into the crook of Jack's neck. He loved waking up next to Jack...except it made getting up much more difficult when he was so warm and inviting. He could never tell by Jack's breathing whether or not he was sleeping. He lifted his head to see Jack's eyes were closed, smiling faintly. Ianto slowly pulled Jack's hand away from his waist. The older man suddenly gripped Ianto's hand.

"Don't even think about it."

"God Jack! I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope. Just had my eyes closed."

"Jack, I have to get ready for work. You remember work, right?"

"Don't get smart. Call in sick, your boss will never find out."

Ianto chuckled, "Haha, very funny."

"Well, he wouldn't care."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's calling in sick too." Jack smirked.

Ianto laughed, "No, come on. We have to go."

Jack pinned the Welshman to the bed, "Don't make me order you."

"I love it when you act like the boss." Ianto teased.

Jack continued to smirk, still holding him down, "Really?"

"Yes. Now get off me."

"No. You're having the day off with me and that's final."

"You can't tell me not to go to work."

"I'm your boss. I could fire you. Besides, you want to stay."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Yep. Face it Ianto," Jack's breath ghosted on his lips, "You can't resist me."

Ianto's breath hitched, "I can resist you."

Jack chuckled, "Is that a challenge?"

"No, just a fact."

Jack's smirk returned once more, "You know I like nothing more than a challenge."

"That wasn't a challenge. Could you maybe get off of me now?"

"You can't resist."

"What makes you think that?"

"You can't resist my voice, my feel or my taste Ianto Jones. You and I both know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jack brushed his lips against Ianto's ear, hot breath tickling it, "Because I feel the same way about you."

He pulled back to see the lust darkening Ianto's eyes. Jack chuckled, touching his nose to Ianto's just to tease him.

"I believe it's your move Mr. Jones." He grinned.

"We really need to go to work." Ianto's voice was rough, "Archives won't clean themselves, coffees won't appear on desks."

"So...that's a no then?"

Ianto pressed his lips firmly to Jack's, "It's an 'I wish'. You have no idea how badly I want to stay but we can't Jack. We need to go to the hub and you and I both know you'll be trying to get me to yourself there anyway."

Jack laughed, "You so want me."

"Jack..."

The older man let his lips graze over Ianto's as he said, "Spend the day with me. Here. In this bed. Please?"

"Come on...what about the hub?"

"Don't care about the hub, just you." Jack ran a gentle hand along Ianto's cheek, "Come on, let me spoil you? Just this once?"

Ianto brushed his lips against Jack's, pulling him closer. Jack chuckled into the kiss as Ianto's hand laced through his hair, bringing him closer.

The younger man groaned, pulling away, "You're so annoying."

"I'm trying to be nice."

Ianto ran a hand up and down Jack's bare chest, smiling, "Too nice. Always too nice."

"Are you saying you'll stay home with me?"

"If I said no, would you let me leave?"

"It's not looking too hopeful."

"Then I guess I have no choice, do I?" Ianto smirked.

Jack grinned, "You're my prisoner for the day.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Ianto murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to get out of this bed?"

"Not today."

"But it's eleven thirty."

"I told you, just us, in this bed, all day."

"What about lunch? I know you'll get hungry."

"Only for you." Jack teased, nibbling Ianto's ear.

Ianto laughed, "What _food_ do you want? I'll go get it."

"No. You're not moving from this bed. _I'll_ call for takeaway and _I'll_ get it when it arrives."

"But..." Ianto was cut off by Jack's finger against his lips.

"Ssh. Stop talking. Stop thinking of excuses. Just enjoy the first day off you've had in...as long as I've known you. I just want to spend some time with you, so please, stop fighting me?"

Ianto smiled apologetically, "I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?"

Ianto bit his lip to hide his embarrassed smile, "Attention. Relaxing. Being with you. Not keeping myself busy."

"I could keep you busy." Jack grinned lasciviously.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ianto chuckled.

"Well yeah. I had hoped that was obvious."

Ianto gently kissed the older man, "Believe me, it's obvious."

"Do that again." Jack murmured.

"What?"

Jack dragged Ianto into a passionate kiss, nibbling his bottom lip tauntingly. Ianto sighed, rolling on to the older man and pushing closer, kissing harder. The Welshman hummed happily into the kiss as Jack pulled him closer.

"Mmm, I could kiss you all day." Jack smirked, running a hand up and down Ianto's sides.

"Stop it Jack." Ianto warned.

"What? This?" Jack ghosted his touch over the younger man's sides.

"Jack!"

The captain rolled Ianto to lie on him, grazing his hands along Ianto's sides tauntingly.

Ianto laughed, squirming beneath him, "Stop it!"

Jack chuckled, "Promise not to move from this spot all day?"

"I can't promise that. Jack! Please!"

"Why would you move?" Jack asked sadly.

"I need...to take a shower at...some point today. I'm begging you Jack!" Ianto laughed breathlessly.

Jack grinned, "That's okay because I can join you. Promise me you'll stay here all day and I'll stop." The older man dragged his hands slowly down Ianto's sides once more.

"Oh god! Okay! Okay! Fine! Just stop!"

"I win." Jack pulled his hands away, holding Ianto's hands at his sides.

Ianto breathed heavily, "Urgh, my sides hurt."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I know."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack...are you awake?" Ianto murmured, watching Jack's peaceful face.

The day had disappeared so quickly in that bed. He was grateful for the amount of sleep ha had cought up on. He crept out of the bed and almost immediately sat back down on it, groaning.

"Hmm? Ianto? You okay?" Jack's voice was deep from sleep.

"Been lying down too long. Dizzy."

Jack chuckled, "Good. You can't escape."

"I only wanted a drink."

"I'll get you a drink in a second." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"I can get myself a drink Jack. Besides, I was going to make coffee."

"Mmm coffee."

Ianto chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I'll just be a minute."

Jack sat up, resting his head against Ianto's shoulder, "I'll come. I should probably stretch my legs."

Ianto smiled, linking his hand with Jack's.

"You know, there is yet another bright side to today."

"Oh really?" Ianto sighed.

"Yep. We've slept most of the day away."

"So?"

"So...we have plenty of energy."

Ianto laughed, "I thought you wanted coffee."

"You taste better than coffee." Jack murmured, licking at the younger man's jawline.

"Nice...you know, I got a text from Gwen today."

"What did she want?"

"She asked where we were."

"What did you say?"

"I told her there was a big weevil problem that would take up most of the day."

"Does that mean we have to show our faces?"

"I doubt she'd still be at the hub. Doesn't matter."

Jack smirked, "My clever Ianto Jones. I should reward you for your quick thinking."

"...You were tired five minutes ago."

"You brought me back." Jack chuckled, kissing his neck, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to ravish you now Mr. Jones."

Ianto laughed, "I am at your mercy Captain Harkness."

_**A/N: I haven't posted in ages. Mainly because I'm working on a novel that if I don't complete, I fail year 11...so yeah...highly important. Anyway, I wrote this for Sian (Panic! At The Police Box) for her birthday! I would have posted it on her birthday except I didn't have internet at the time. So it's belated, but it's here :)**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
